<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of War - Sun Tzu aka Technoblade almost gets his ass beaten and finally decides to read a book by Silvalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615860">The Art of War - Sun Tzu aka Technoblade almost gets his ass beaten and finally decides to read a book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina'>Silvalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+Tubbo, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire, B R O, Blood, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillagers, Slavery, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, So many pillagers, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This is no shipping please go somewhere else for that thanks, Tubbo :D, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Wilbur Soot, ah yeah, chat is here too but chat is more helpful, first is violence, later tho, like bro - Freeform, pog - Freeform, so many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed, sitting down after five minutes of relentlessly pacing the empty, bloodsoaked street up and down all while kicking some stones out of his way, pouting a little.<br/>Though, his eyes landed on something weird, thrown to the ground in the heat of the battle. He laid down and rolled over to the weird object, too tired, and honestly too lazy, to actually stand up and walk like a normal person.</p><p>“‘The Art of War’ by Sun Tzu. Huh, what a weird book.”</p><p>----------</p><p>Read the title, enjoy the book.</p><p>https://suntzusaid.com/download.php</p><p>All quotes said in the book where taken from this freely available book titled "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. I've been reading it alongside writing the chapters. Please read it its awesome, like bro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Laying Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, this is stupid. The last fight should've been way better and still I almost lost. What did they do that I didn't know, what I couldnt do?”</p><p>A young piglin, no taller than an average 13 year old, walked up and down the pillager village he just destroyed. Normally it would've been as easy as normally, stabbing these idiots with their high inflated egos.</p><p>
  <em>Your ego too</em>
</p><p>“Shut up chat, I'm trying to think.”</p><p>
  <em>Technostupid</em>
</p><p>He sighed, sitting down after five minutes of relentlessly pacing the empty, bloodsoaked street up and down all while kicking some stones out of his way, pouting a little.<br/>
Though, his eyes landed on something weird, thrown to the ground in the heat of the battle. He laid down and rolled over to the weird object, too tired, and honestly too lazy, to actually stand up and walk like a normal person.</p><p>“‘The Art of War’ by Sun Tzu. Huh, what a weird book.”</p><p>With nothing better to do, he rolled onto his stomach, still surrounded by hoards of dead pillagers, opening the book to its first page.</p><p>“The oldest military treatise in the world… That sounds like such a nerd thing honestly, who would-”</p><p>
  <em>Read! Read! Wanna know! Wanna know!</em>
</p><p>“Geez chat, you're annoying. Can't we just burn this and be done with i-”</p><p>
  <em>READ IMPORTANT, TECHNOILITERATE</em>
</p><p>“Alright, alright. Just shut up while I read.”</p><p>The next page was revealed, listing the different content of the book ranging from ‘Laying Plans’ to ‘The Use of Spies’.</p><p>“This is a lot, can't we just skip the uninteresting stuff and go over to the interesting stuff?”</p><p>A loud storm of ‘no’ went through his mind and he sighed again, this was getting annoying.</p><p>“Then let's get this over with. But only one chapter for now, we are wasting time staying.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">i. Laying Plans</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">1. Sun Tzu said: The art of war is of vital importance to the State.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tch yeah of course, next thing you wanna say is that im gonna die if I don't follow the rule-”</p><p>
  <span class="u">2. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected.</span>
</p><p>“What a bunch of bullshit, I've got my own rules and dont need any books to tell me what to do.”</p><p>Techno looked at the blood on his hand, a bit of it smearing onto the page he just opened. His own blood. Maybe he did need something new.</p><p>The piglin decided to read more.</p><p>
  <span class="u">3. The art of war, then, is governed by the five constant factors, to be taken into account in one´s deliberations, when seeking to determine the conditions obtaining the field.</span>
</p><p>“Deliberations? Eh? By the blood god myself, why does this book have such weird phrasing? Can't they just be normal and use actual words and not stuff like that!”</p><p>His shouting was interrupted by the voices in his head, telling him to suck it up and read. At this point, he complied.</p><p>
  <span class="u">4. These are:</span><br/>
<span class="u">The Moral Law;</span><br/>
<span class="u">Heaven;</span><br/>
<span class="u">Earth;</span><br/>
<span class="u">The Commander;</span><br/>
<span class="u">Method and discipline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, morals? Do I even have that… And heaven and earth, what's that supposed to mean, the hell…”</p><p>At this point he was kind of fed up with whatever this book was… And this was only the first page.</p><p>
  <em>Technostupid</em>
</p><p>“Chat, im literally gonna ragequit.”</p><p>
  <em>Technostupid, go home</em>
</p><p>“Suddenly you want me to go home? What an indecisive thing you are.”</p><p>
  <em>Go</em>
</p><p>He just rolled his eyes, jumping up and putting the book in his satchel.<br/>
Whistling once, he heard his horse trot over, immediately mounting it and riding away, leaving the bloody mess he made behind. Wind howled next to his ears as he rode along the darkwood forest the tower was stationed in, into the direction of his temporary home, an abandoned hut.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I even listening to you idiots.”</p><p>
  <em>Technoincompetent</em>
</p><p>“You got a point.”</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>That night Techno found himself in his bed, trying to sleep but only managing to shuffle around until he gave up, getting up and stretching. The voices were quiet, as they should always be in his opinion, but for once he was bored. His eyes fell on the book, discarded on the small table on the other side of the room.</p><p>“Fuck it, lets be a nerd.”</p><p>He grabbed it and went down the stairs into the main room of his small cottage, slumping down on a pile of blankets on a couch.<br/>
At least the old owners knew how to live.</p><p>“Let's see....”</p><p>
  <span class="u">5.6 The Moral Law causes the people to be in complete accord with their ruler, so that they will follow him regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger.</span>
</p><p>“Well. this would be relevant… If I had actual followers.<br/>
He snorted, looking up the rest of the bullet points.</p><p>
  <span class="u">7. Heaven signifies night and day, cold and heat, times and season.</span><br/>
<span class="u">8. Earth compromises distances, great and small; danger and security; open ground and narrow passes; the chances of life and death.</span>
</p><p>“Well, at least this stuff makes sense now. Why can't they just get to the point instead of writing in a weird, cryptid way.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">9. The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerely, benevolence, courage and strictness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">10. By method and discipline are to be understood the marshaling of the army in its proper subdivisions, the graduations of rank among the officers, the maintenance of roads by which supplies may reach the army, and the control of military expenditure.</span>
</p><p>“Alright, I literally do not have an army, how the hell is this supposed to help me in any way!”</p><p>Groaning, he slumped back into the blankets, face staring blankly at the window, watching an owl trying to swoop up a small mouse, which didn't work out as the mouse hid.<br/>
It's as if the mouse already had a strategy for this kind of situation…</p><p>He jumped up, clenching the book in one hand.</p><p>“Of course! A strategy! Knowing the enemy's moves might actually help me even more than just blindly going into the fights.”</p><p>
  <em>Tech-no stupid no more</em>
</p><p>“I was literally having a moment.”</p><p>Eyes rolling, the piglin decided to read more, going through the first chapter and trying to make sense of all the bullet points and memorizing what he could. Tomorrow he'd put his knowledge to good use.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Dawn, the best time is to attack when the enemy is at its weakest.”</p><p>He thought so a least, from what he had learned from the book as of now. Even if only the first chapter was ingrained in his mind, he already felt at an advantage.</p><p>The pillagers tower was in his near vicinity, standing tall among the darkwood trees. He needed to make this interesting as this hideout was smaller than the others, maybe he would set an example with this one.</p><p>“Take over without getting noticed, set the tower on fire and slip out again… This sounds like a plan.”</p><p>He grinned to himself, digging down right under the tower and placing several blocks of TNT, just for the effect later. Then, he appeared again behind the tower, scaling it with his claws, silent as ever as he jumped up on the railing of the platform, snapping one of the guards necks and jumping on the others, knocking him out with his own weapon.<br/>
This was turning out to be a lot of fun.</p><p>But now, he had another plan.</p><p>Techno slumped to the ground, smashing a vile of blood on the floor under him, pretending to be dead just as the rest of the pillagers came running, grunting and poking him with their weapons.</p><p>When they were satisfied they just left him for the time being.</p><p>That was his chance.</p><p>“Number 18 through 20...” He jumped up, taking a pillager down with him as the others were surprised, trying to scramble for their weapons.<br/>
The Blade was done with all of them before they could land a single hit, looking down at the slaughtered bodies, a bloody grin marking his face.</p><p> </p><p>“All warfare is deception, don't let down your guard, wait for the moment to strike....”</p><p>All that was left in the end were explosions and fire as the other pillagers tried to save their base somehow, a singular person calmly walking away from the bloodshed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waging War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno didnt expect to be captured by some idiots. But he also didnt expect to kidnap someone himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Word has reached around of the piglin that seemingly raided pillager bases left and right. Descriptions of his person were thrown around with some saying he was just a small child, no taller than a sheep, while other, more bolder exclamations made him a 7 feet tall goliath, crushing skulls with his bare hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno would say he'd prefer the second description but he couldn't help but admit that he was quite small for a thirteen year old which the voices agreed on. Assholes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped for a growth spurt really, really soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially after what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking along the beach should've been just a small scouting mission to search for materials and maybe one or the other scute. But getting jumped and knocked out? What a dumbass he had been, letting his guard down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now? He was stuck in a small dungeon with nothing on him but the clothes on his back. At least his hideout was far enough away and couldn't be seen easily. All of his important stuff was there too, be it a blessing or a curse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he looked up at the stupid pack of pillagers that had chained him to the wall, grunting with their stupid language, one of the kicking him in the side and calling him something. He just grinned, spitting at the monster feet which might have been a bad decision in the long run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't care, even as he was kicked more repeatedly and left on the ground, bleeding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day hadn't been any better but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jail door was opened but he wasn't greeted with one of the disgusting pillagers grimaces but with that of a small child, no older than nine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Im h-here to… give you food…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Describing the child in one word was easy: Broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were a little dull and his whole body was clothed with rags, dirty and with blood on some parts of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They keep slaves? Why am I even wondering, of course they do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and beckoned the kid to come closer, tired eyes scanning the child up and down. It didn't show any sign of disobedience, but a little spark showed itself when he looked closer, making the piglin grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your name, kid?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already had a plan for this one.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><ol>
<li><em><span> Waging War</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><em><span> (...) The captured soldiers should be kindly treated and kept.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow that's the most you’ve said in a while, chat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid gave him a weird look, staring intently at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked actually interested as he took the dishes back where Techno had a bit of water and bread on. They were actively trying to keep him weak, smart bastards. Techno just looked at the child with a very neutral look on his face, making the kid apologize profusely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey kid calm down-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted by a loud grunt, making the child panic even more, running back up the stairs after locking the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they gave him the keys for the door? That should make things easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, hearing the muffled screams from above him made things easier for himself as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood for the Blood God</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, blood for the blood god soon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the course of the next few days, the piglin tried to befriend the small child, the keyword being ‘tried’. He was never one to be a social person and talking to a child? Thats hard but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><em><span> This is called, using the conquered foe to augment one's own strength.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was better than talking to chat all day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please stop quoting the book, I know that it's important but it's getting on my nerves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, remembering back to when the child told him how he got kidnapped and has been working for the pillagers after they burned down his village. It was kind of sad actually when Techno thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reminded him of himself and if he didnt wanna get the kid out of here before he knew that, he wants to do that even more now. He’ll make the bastards pay but for now…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, come here and give me the food, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The piglin gestured to his side, the kid walking over and putting the food down as they started a quiet conversation. He was still a little scared but this man has been the kindest he's ever had since he came here. Tommy wouldn't take that for granted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They want… They want to do something with you tomorrow…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the child spoke up, Technos eyes fell on him, the man himself sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make it out by tonight, do you have the key that i asked you for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The key was slipped out of the kids sleeve and promptly given to Techno, the man grinning lightly at the kid. He thanked him and Tommy slipped out of the door after Techno gave him the promise of helping him out of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Blade himself would never break a promise.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Techno left the tower with no one kept alive, as he carried a tired and bruised child, with the rest of the building burning down behind them, to his hideout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><em><span> In war, then, let your great object be victory, not lengthy campaigns.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are already out, Chat, but yeah. You're right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That book really was useful, but it would've never prepared him for what came next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an actual child as his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoorphankiller?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Not this time.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, he couldn't just abandon the kid in the middle of nowhere, especially with pillagers still around. That's what he told himself at least as the child was put in his own bed with Techno himself sleeping on the couch in his main room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow would be a better day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attack by Stratagem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil phil phil</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well who do we have here? A child? I thought the great beast who slaughtered all the pillager bases would be… Taller.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade snorted and crossed his arms in an attempt to look insulted, trying to get the winged man before him to take his guard down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piglins eyes analysed every move the other made, his charge hiding right behind his legs, trying not to get noticed by the tall and scary man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been at least two months since Techno took Tommy in, the kid not believing it the first days, flinching at every move and apologizing for everything that he thought he did wrong. It took some time to help him with getting used to everything, to not getting hit or yelled at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the older of the two it was a triumph when the little ones brash personality showed itself in an insult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really had a soft spot for the kid. And he wasn't about to have the kid be taken from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it mean to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hand reached behind him and took one of Tommy’s hands, reassuring him as he clenched onto the other's cape. Techno hoped they could get out of this without having to fight for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This didn't go unnoticed by the bucket hat wearing man, who was hiding a grin as the child locked eyes with him and hid once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I just wanted to find out if we could make an alliance as we are striving for the same goals apparently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man flicked some hair out of his face, wings stretching a bit to the side, which Tommy noticed finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid came out behind Techno, to the taller boy's chagrin, and looked up to the wings with sparkles in his eyes, reaching out to touch one but stopping at the last second, looking up at him with questioning and mildly scared eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on Kid, I don't bite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that confirmation, Tommy put his hand on the feathers, squealing in delight at the feeling, looking at Techno with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno sighed. No bloodbath and no escape then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I'm listening, what kind of alliance are you proposing, man that didn't tell me their name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hands grabbed Tommy and pulled him away from the stranger, the kid protesting only a small bit before settling with hanging from Technos cape like a monkey, looking over his shoulders with still slightly sparkling eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the winged man bowed down, making Techno raise an eyebrow at the gesture. What a weirdo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Philza, harbinger and winged veteran.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Powerful weirdo…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>III. 6. Therefore the skillful leader subdues the enemy's troops without any fighting; he captures their cities without laying siege to them; he overthrows their kingdom without lengthy operations on the field.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should've stopped reading that book the moment they said anarchy was a bad idea…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He muttered, transfixed on the voices and not noticing the other man looking at him in confusion. A small pat on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno cleared his throat and sighed, crossing his arms once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Philza. You said our goals were the same? Then what are yours and how are you of use.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to get to the point and make his own clear. The piglin wouldn't stick around if the other didn't have anything he wanted. But with Tommys eyes lighting up the way they did and the other’s gentle handling of the child, he may make an exception. Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes almost were almost a weapon themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Technosoft</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shut up’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I want to take down the pillager's hideouts that are scattered all around and you are doing the same thing at the time. How you do it all alone, let alone with a child? That is very interesting. You may have your skills but...” He flashed a smile, the emblem on his outfit shining in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have a kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was of use after all…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, Techno had made a pact with the man, being under his protection (mostly for Tommy’s sake though), getting a proper introduction to his army in exchange for information on the pillagers hideouts that the piglin collects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Now the general is the bulwark of the state; if the bulwark is complete at all points; the State will be strong; if the bulwark is defective; the State will be weak.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Phil might be strong”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just nodding at the statement of Chat, Techno looked at Tommy for a last time before the kid fell asleep, and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d really grown attached to him, more attached than he'd like to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe not.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tactical Dispositions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wingbur, wingbur, winbur-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>
<b><em>IV</em></b><em><span>. 1. Sun Tzu said: The good fighters of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy.</span></em>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please shut up, Chat. I didn't read that book for you to quote it at random times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoungrateful</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just sighed while Tommy giggled at what he had said, walking next to what he considers his big brother as they followed Phil through his ‘house’. This was more of a castle, but the man was too humble for his own good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Chat bugging you again, Techy? What are they saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids eyes had been even brighter following the days they met Phil, fully enraptured in the man's stories and tales. Techno just sat propped up against a wall, listening in as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was very interesting for him, even if he didnt make it known to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're just quoting the book again, kiddo. Nothing interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil looked back at the two with a soft smile, wings folded on his back so they wouldn't knock things over all the time. He wanted to ask about who this ‘Chat’ was or what book they were talking about when someone crossed his path, lighting up and jumping into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! What are you doing here already? I thought this would take way longer than a week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his arms around his son, Phil wrapped him up in a hug and heaved him up, much to the protest of the kid. After twirling him around a couple times for good measure, he set him down again, letting him brush himself off while complaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, Tommy, this is my son Wilbur. He is only a year younger than you, Techno. Wilbur, these are Techno ‘The bloody Blade’ and his little brother Tommy, they're going to stay with us from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno would have complained about the ‘staying forever’ part had it not been for Tommy, already running up to Wilbur, asking him many questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the middle of being bombarded by questions, Wilbur realized what his father said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the Blade? The one who keeps burning down tower after tower? I would have thought that you'd be older, like… Way older.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was Wilbur at least 4 inches taller than Techno, but he also had the audacity to try and make him look weak by referencing his age?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood for the blood god</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, Tommy put himself between the two, pouting up at Wilbur with his cute little face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is thousand times stronger than anyone! He saved me and he helped me even- even after that! He's the best and he could beat anyone here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood for...Tommy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, this kid would be the death of him. Especially with how cute he's looking right now, trying to be all tall and imposing. His attachment is only growing stronger and a sudden urge to hug the child was overcoming him. But Technoblade doesn't hug people, he doesn't just hug-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was already hugging Tommy, pulling him away from Wilbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just laughed, wiping the tears out of his eyes as he spoke up once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright kids, you can save that banter up for tomorrow. For now, let's show you both your rooms, Techno. Do you want to come with, Wilbur?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks strong</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Hence the saying: One may know how to conquer without being able to do it</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy hesitated but sighed in the end, a small smile appearing on his face. He nodded, walking alongside his father and the other two kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Tommy didn't notice until now was that Wilbur also had two wings sprouting out of his back, though they were a bit smaller and black instead of the pearlie white of Phil's wings that he was used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes sparkled once again, wiggling out of Technos arms, because the piglin couldn't bear to let go of him, not after he was so sweet, screw his dignity, the kid grew on him way too much after everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a yelp from Techno, Tommy was free once again and grabbed Wilburs hand, asking him if he could touch his wings too, they looked so soft and pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As no one could withstand these eyes, Wil let him touch his small wings, spreading them out a little as the kid was all over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are yours dark and Phils white? Did you dye them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a silly question but Wilbur was taken aback a little, looking to Phil with pleading eyes. Phil in turn took a hold of the situation and picked Tommy up, who was already looking like he was going to have a small meltdown, apologizing to Wilbur for asking the question over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft voice, Phil started talking again after he put the kid in Technos arms, who was already a little panicking himself, trying to keep a calm demeanor on the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting a hand on Wil’s shoulder, he explained that Wilbur was adopted, found as a small kid on the edge of his kingdom and he has raised him since then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was calm by the time they arrived at their rooms, getting shown around by Phil, Wilbur just strolling next to them, quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small kid had noticed that, once again speaking up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like your wings…. They're very pretty Wilby…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excels in winning with ease.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy is really like that, geez…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Tommy gave someone a nickname because names are boring and all these words are so complicated. He smiled up at Wilbur as Techno walked into the room with him, the kid waving at the now not as somber looking teenager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're an interesting bunch, aren't they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur just smiled as Tommy came running out of the door with Techno right after him, screaming something about clothes and shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> (...) The skillful fighter puts himself into a position which makes defeat impossible (...)</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lets just say, Techno wasn't the one winning this battle as he fell into a heap of snow outside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Energy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>15. Energy may be likened to the bending of a crossbow; decision, to the releasing of a trigger.</p>
<p>Technoshoot!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathed in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been at least another month since Techno and Tommy moved in with Phil and Wilbur. Tommy was steadily working himself into everyone's hearts, even with the foul mouth that started showing itself as he got more comfortable. Philza and Techno started to lay plans down to seek out the next towers that were on their hitlists and Wilbur was- Well…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, can you please stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The former had taken a liking to messing with the latter, but as time went on, they started to grow used to each other's presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn't make Wilbur not any less of Technoblade taking up some of Phil’s time, even if it was just for strategy meetings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno I can literally see that you have my ink bottle right behind your back. It's leaking by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled as Techno rushed to get the bottle from behind his back, only to notice that it was, in fact, not leaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dirty little liar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you stole it in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno huffed, crossing his arms while looking at Wilbur's smirking face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn't have hidden my sword then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got no response, Techno wanted to start and speak up again but in that moment Tommy came in the room, looking up at the both of them with a small bee on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had called it ‘Tubbee’ affectionately, and carried it around everywhere. Surprisingly, the bee actually did stay with him out of its own volition, to everyone's surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two doing? Phil said he wants to see you two in the mainroom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He changed from curious, to energetic in a heartbeat, arms reaching out and pulling on both of their sleeves, trying to get them to move, although with little success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno put the ink bottle on the table and sighed, looking at Wilbur as they made a mutual agreement to talk about this later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was picked up and squealed when Techno sat him on his shoulder, holding onto the piglins head as he walked to the mainroom with Wilbur by his side, greeting Phil when they entered, the man laying sprawled out on the couch, wings hanging over the bag of it, his face clearly painted with exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur decided to speak up, running over and looking at him with worried eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Dad? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno stepped next to him, also worried but with a more neutral expression on his face. He sat Tommy down on the couch who crawled up to Phil, patting his arm and asking if he was hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just gave them a weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a run in with some pillagers on my last scouting mission. One of them hit my wing and I can certainly tell you, that hurts a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to assure them and laugh it off but the muscles in his back twitched and his wing flailed, making him wince. Phil just sighed and beckoned them all over, making them sit around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, Wilbur. I need you two to take Tommy out tomorrow and just… Do something. The doc said that I gotta be on bedrest or well, couch rest, and I can't exactly do that for him then. And you know how Tommy gets when he cant play and let that energy out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno and Wilbur nodded, worry still evident in Wilburs eyes and in Technos posture. They were too easy to read, at least for Phil. The man opened his arms and hugged Wilbur tightly, knowing that Techno didn't like touches and Tommy was content with just leaning on the couch, looking at his bandaged wing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won't be long until it's healed, the potions are working wonders, so don't you three worry too much, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded and Phil let Wilbur go, the latter rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to hide how glassy they were. He elected to ignore it for the kids sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, keeping track of the kid was way harder than they thought. How Pil did it was a mystery to them as Techno ran after Tommy again after he saw a small bird, Tubbee flying right after him with happy buzzing noises. Wilbur was right behind Techno, almost out of breath but still going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno finally reached Tommy when they arrived at a field, just right out of the city. The kid was surrounded by birds and squirrels, all of them either cuddling up to him or just sitting on him. It looked surreal and yet as if it was meant to be like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As WIlbur came running up behind him, he tripped and landed his butt in the grass, making Techno laugh out loud and scare all the animals away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked up and pouted, going over to Techno and Wilbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was shitty! You scared all the animals away, I just wanted to make friends with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Technos and Wilbur's patience, Tommy had it good normally. But today had been a bit of a strained day for all of them. Phil was hurt, Techno had dropped Wilburs ink bottle, his last one even, and they had a huge argument about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them tried to forget about it for the time they were out with Tommy but it was taking a strain on all of them. So it didn't surprise anyone that an argument started itself, with everyone saying words that they would regret later while they all ran off in different directions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes Wilbur and Techno stopped, realizing that they had ran into the same direction and started the argument up again, only to realize that they left Tommy alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They left Tommy alone.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two ran around, calling out Tommy’s name, looking at every corner and street alley. Suddenly, Techno stopped, pulling Wilbur to the side, just as two pillagers walked past them, both of their eyes going wide as they saw Tommy with them, unconscious and slumped over one of their shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur needed to hold Techno back, hissing at him to not do dumb stuff so they wouldn’t get Tommy killed. Techno was just desperate to get over there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> 1. Sun Tzu said: The control of a large force is the same principle as the control of a few men: it is merely a question of dividing up their numbers.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno… Concentrate</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was ripped from his murderous thoughts by Chat, actually helping him with his bloodlust instead of amplifying it. Which was weird as fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They saw Tommy getting carried into a wagon, Techno and Wilbur just looking after them helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Wilbur he is-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Techno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the piglin, fierce eyes meeting desperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They told Phil that night, both of them crying as Phil hugged them, knowing that they needed it. He told them that it wasn't their fault, that he would send his soldiers out right now, that they'd find Tommy and bring him back safe and sound. Philza would've loved to join them but his wing was still hurt which would make hima  liability. He told the two to go to bed, Tommy would be there in the morning, Tommy would be safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They just nodded and made eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them went out that night, stealing horses and riding into the direction they saw the pillagers going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one would hurt their brother and get away with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Infiltration had been easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Technos light steps and fast kills, and Wilburs ability to distract anyone coming their way, they slowly but surely made their way towards where they thought their little brother was being held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And indeed, they found the dungeon soon enough but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was someone with his little brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno and Wil had approached the dungeon with light steps, swiftly getting the door open with the stolen keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the corner were Tommy and what looked to be an auburn haired child, huddled together for warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to jump protectively in front of the kid, but broke down when he saw his brothers, jumping into their arms and hugging them fiercely, tears welling up from all the stress he was put under. Then, he dropped down and quickly got the terrified child to them, introducing him as ‘Tubbee’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's because he doesn't remember his name and because my Tubbee disappeared… It was just better for him to have a name that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one was gonna protest, but they said that Tubbo would probably fit better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy agreed after some conversation about naming someone after a bee but- They needed to get out as fast as they could, they soon realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was heaved up in Wilburs arms while Tommy was carried by Techno, both the older kids running away from a horde of pillagers that were soon coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They used a slight distraction to escape into a door, barricading it from the inside for now, just to catch a break. Wilbur and Techno sat down with the kids, both of them catching their breath, trying to even out their breathing and just rest a small bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno looked around the room they were in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a window, big enough for people to climb through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were also several chests he noticed as he stood up to look through the window and open it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw outside was surprisingly unsurprising.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phils army really had made it to this point, both sides getting heavy casualties, but with the pillagers' side getting way more damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> The onset of troops is like the rush of a torrent which will even roll stones along in its course.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Troops… Useful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood for the blood god?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You're saying it like its a questions, of course’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I have a plan. Wilbur, you need to take the kids out of the window to safety. I know you have these wings under there, do you think you're strong enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager wanted to complain but just nodded, with Techno getting some rope after shuffling through the chests and binding both Tubbo and Tommy securely to Wilbur, the winged youngling leaning out of the window and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how are you gonna come down, Techno?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Therefore a good fighter will be terrible in his onset, and prompt in his decision.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno gave him one of his rare smiles and pushed him out, making him focus on gliding out of harm's way just as the door was kicked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur wasn't crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was crying then he was weak. He couldn't do that in front of a bawling Tommy while carrying him, shushing his cries so they could escape to the troops unharmed. He needed to do this for Techno, his sacrifice should not have been in vain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could reach them, he was hit by an arrow, stumbling as his knee was shot and unfortunately pulling both kids down with him. He held them protectively to his chest as they were surrounded but was soon overwhelmed, not even able to scream for anyone to help as a knife was held to Tommy's throat, the attacker pressing it to his skin, drawing blood slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur wanted to kill them so badly but he couldn't, he couldn't do that, it would bring more harm than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun rose up in the horizon, painting the sky in hues of gold, the snap of a crossbow was heard</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took aim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This shot needed to land, it had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All their lives are on the line, Wilburs, who he has been growing way to fond of, Tubbo, who was just a child, too young for this gruesomeness just like- Just like Tommy, who he had sworn to protect after they got out of the tower, the little child that had wormed his way into the cold and calculating Technoblade’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was shivering, still full with adrenaline from going full savage, ripping out throats and smashing in skulls as he only heard the chant of blood going through his mind, but now he aimed at the Pillager holding his friends- no family, hostage. His small little escape, the only thing keeping him from blindly slaughtering everything in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Energy may be likened to the bending of a crossbow; decision, to the releasing of a trigger.</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Technoshoot!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shot hit dead on, penetrating the creature's skull and making him fall backwards down into the ravine they were standing next to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno would have loved to finally call out, tell his brothers that they were safe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno wasn't dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fate wanted something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pillager, in a last moment of defiance, pulled at Tommy’s sleeve, whom he dropped out of shock, and made him fall down into the ravine with him, Techno only seeing a head of blond hair disappearing as he ran to the ravine, scaling down the tower, about to jump down there himself. But a blur stopped him, diving down right behind the monster and his little brother, wings spread wide and auburn hair flying into every direction, revealing small horns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Amid the turmoil and tumult of battle, there may be seeming disorder and yet no real disorder at all; amid confusion and chaos, your array may be without head and tail;</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he remembers is black wings and an embrace, too much under shock of almost losing something that became important to him way too quickly and way too much but it didn't matter, it only mattered that they were </span>
  <b>safe.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet it will be proof against defeat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers killed the last of the pillagers, everyone that had been there getting checked over with Wilbur expertly hiding the wound in his leg, but not from Techno who had dragged him away the moment he noticed the limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though there was one last obstacle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil sat on the big couch, wings finally fully healed after days of rest, legs crossed over each other as he looked down at the kneeling teenagers, Tommy and Tubbo both seated on the couch next to Phil, leaning onto each other snoring slightly, having fallen asleep while the emperor lectured them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-his time, this time it had a happy ending. But I don't want the both of you pulling any of this again. you don't know how worried I was when I saw that you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his head in his hands, feeling the oncoming headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was silent, only sighing a little, but Wilbur looked up and right into Phils eyes, tears tracking down his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't regret this, dad. And i would do this again, if it had been Tommy or Techno, I know they would have done that for me as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno wanted to disagree but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Protect protect protect</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also don't regret it, the only thing I regret was not pushing Wilbur out of a window sooner-”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY! That was scary you know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur whined, standing up on wobbly, sleepy legs as he kicked Techno in the side playfully, making the piglin laugh out loud and stand up as well, chasing after Wilbur as they ran out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're still just children…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just shook his head at their antics, watching them go after each other and disappear out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze shifted over to the sleeping bundle at his side, small, buzzy wings poking out of Tubbos shirt and two antennas sticking out of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Interesting children indeed.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Weak Points and Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yay angsty backstory timeeeee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy didn't leave Tubbo’s side at all for the upcoming weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were two birds of a flock, one could not be found without the other. Phil put a second bed in Tommy’s room after the kid protested against splitting Tubbo and him up. They still slept together in the same bed. No one knew how Tubbo found himself in the prison of the bastion and if he or Tommy knew, they kept it to themselves as Phil didn't want to press for any details. The kids would tell him when the time was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of him, Phil was sitting in the garden outside, watching the kids play while Technoblade came up to him, sitting down on the bench next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still owe something, the promise you made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teachnoblade had been resting a little more after the whole event, his body running on adrenaline for the whole day and night before he passed out from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil hummed softly, locking eyes with his charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what may that be?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed, looking away and on the ground, his confidence fading just a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Therefore the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not let the enemy’s will be imposed on him</span></em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technostrong!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>EEEEEEEE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And here I thought you were trying to help me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, just getting it over with, determination burning in his eyes once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to fight the general of your army.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock and Technoblade’s embarrassment after Phil laughed a little, having thought it was something bad, the piglin got a pat on the shoulder and was pulled from his position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know my army could use a little training. How about you work through my foot soldiers up to the general?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glinted, arms crossed and wings splayed out in a semi imposing manner. Techno was never one back down from a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though at this exact moment, the two halves of a whole decided to come over, Tommy jumping up and down and Tubbo’s wings buzzing in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil, Phil! Look! The nice lady that we saw at the bakery was at the park and showed us how to make crowns!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only now did they notice the small flower crowns perched upon their heads, a beautiful mix of red shades on Tommy’s and blue one’s on Tubbo’s head. They held more crowns in their hands, looking a little bit unsure at their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made one for each of you too…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The kid was rather shy but tried his best, Tommy’s personality rubbing off on him a little. They both got Phil and Techno to kneel down and placed a purple crown on Techno’s and a mixed one on Phil’s head, blue, red, yellow and purple being mashed together in it. Niki knew what she was doing and Phil chuckled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winged hybrid decided to pick up the kids, both of them laughing loudly in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, but what about that last crown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy puffed up his chest, holding the last crown gently in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's for Wilbur! He also needs one, so we all match!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got a laugh out of all of them as they left the garden to go to the training arena, Wilbur sitting at the side of the field while he sketched out the soldiers who were training, humming to himself. Tommy decided that this was the right time to jump out of Phil's arms and call out to WIlbur with a smile, running straight over the field and interrupting several training sessions in his rush, even tripping some of the soldiers themselves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Appear at points which the enemy must hasten to defend; march swiftly to places where you are not expected.</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno suppressed a laugh as the soldiers fell like domino bricks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilby! Look!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a jump he landed in the arms of his brother, Tommy having decided that for him. Wilbur didn't mind, Techno had the same opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weight settled itself on Wilbur’s head and the small kid laughed when a petal fell into his face, getting blown off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Toms. Did you make this yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frantic nodding only confirmed it and he gave Tommy a hug, making him squeal slightly. Around the two of them, the training stopped. Most soldiers were still shaking from the sudden attack and any others were shocked at the open display of emotions their prince showed just like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say it was weird was a very big understatement, at least for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur picked the kid up and came face to face with the army he was supposed to lead someday, lips in a thin line while Tommy just looked at them all with interest, wiggling out of his brother’s arms and dropping onto the ground once again, running over to the next best soldier who donned a white mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you look cool! Is that a netherite sword? Aren't these really hard to make? Oh why are you wearing a mask and why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled to himself, endless questions coming out of his mouth before Phil arrived with the others, every soldier immediately kneeling down, which in turn, made Tommy only more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I see you all have officially met Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh came out of his mouth as he beckoned them all to stand up again, most of the soldiers nervous but also very interested in the pink haired kid next to their king. Technoblade scanned the crowd, eyes falling on the masked man. He drew his blade out, pointing it into his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the general, I assume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood blood fight fight challenge</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno what did I say? First the soldiers, then the general. Also yes, that is Dream, head general of my army and another one of my strategic partners, next to you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That had the attention of the whole army, all of their eyes falling on the kid who could be barely thirteen. Their looks were returned, blood red eyes making shivers run down their spines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid only huffed, sheathing his sword and walking over to Tommy, picking the kid up and bringing him back to Tubbo, both of them talking to each other instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one thing to say though Phil.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The man’s head perked up in curiosity after giving Wilbur the little one's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To even the field, I'm fighting all of your foot soldiers at once.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he stormed into the group, getting his sword out once again and knocked the first soldiers out before the others could even get their weapons out. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Hence that general is skillful in attack whose opponent does not know what to defend; and he is skillful in defense whose opponent does not know what to attack.</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technostorm! Blood for the blood god! Pog!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Techno breezed through crowds was really not what anyone watching would say. He slaughtered them without drawing blood, bodies falling without a single drop spilled until no one was left standing, only the blade himself, slightly out of breath. He grinned and looked over to the only remaining foe there was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I fight your general now? Or is there another silly test I gotta go through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno felt anxiety well up, looking at Phil to see if he had gone too far. He’s been going soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seeing the amazement in Phil’s expression only matched by Wilbur’s and miles back from Tommy’s and Tubbo’s matching grins, the former shouting words of encouragement towards his brother. It made him more proud than ever before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes met Dream’s and he could feel the smirk growing under the opposite man’s mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's very promising, I never had a match before but his majesty himself.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wanted to punt that smirk off of the other's face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> O divine art of subtlety and secrecy! Through you we learn to be invisible, through you inaudible; and hence we can hold the enemy’s fate in our hands.</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno loved a good challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his sword up and waited for his opponent, both of the circling each other after they got the other soldiers off of the field, most of them awake and watching the battle with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream did make the first move, running and jumping the first slash which Techno instantly dodged, rolling to the side and retaliating, swords clashing against each other as they continued, almost in a dance. The hybrid loved it, this person was almost as good as himself, a good sparring partner. But that's what he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream began to get cocky as he got some blunt hits in, letting his guard down. Techno swung his sword at his face and was immediately deflected yet that left Dream’s legs open which he kicked, the blonde falling to the ground, a blade to his throat and blood red eyes looking down at him menacingly. This time, he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“11. If we wish to fight, the enemy can be forced to an engagement even though the lines of our encampment be merely traced out on the ground. All we need to do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the sword away and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is attack some other place that he will be obliged to relieve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy cheered while Dream raised an eyebrow and only crossed his arms, contemplating something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you would make a good general.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> So in war, the way is to avoid what is strong and to strike what is weak.</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the fight he thought he could have fun with his big brother, show him how to make these nice crowns. But seeing his fear, like he had never seen before, not on Techno’s face, Techno was strong, Techno feared nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, he saw it and so did the others, Wilbur already running after him as Tubbo and him were held back by Phil. He didn't know when he started crying but Phil soothed him, telling him that his brother needed space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy cuddled into Tubbo, tears running down his face, lighting up every time they touched the other hybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, let's get you two inside and… Talk about something, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the last moment Phil turned around and threw the confused and worried Dream a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's ok, he is upset but you didn't know. Collect yourselves and settle down for today. I will see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all saluted, Dream giving him one last look before he turned around, ushering the others off of the field after they cleaned up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, the kids were brought to Phil's bedroom, snuggling into each other as more of Tommy's tears lit up against his bee friend's skin, making the man frown just a little bit. While sitting down on the bed, holding them in his lap, Phil started with some questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, you do know where Tubbo came from, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid would have been shocked if he hadn't already foreseen that the hybrid would find out, looking up at him with glassy eyes. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to tell me just… Do you know what your tears are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again and looked at Phil before deciding something. His mouth went to his tiny hand and he bit it, drawing blood. Phil wanted to tell him to stop before he noticed the tears getting rubbed on the skin, the torn tissue healing immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was a reason why I was in that fortress."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, one the other side of the castle grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wanted to get away. Everything reminded him of his past. The glinting weapons, the uniforms… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade anarchy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No general!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>EEEEE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bad to come here, he should've never done that. This was a mistake, mistake, mistake!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran towards the stables, subconsciously, and found himself against Carl, breathing heavily. The horse neighed in response, sitting down and letting him press his face into his soft fur while he shuddered. Techno could only hear the words of chat as they let them both communicate, the horse trying to soothe his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When footsteps were heard, the hybrid didn't look up, only pressing himself further into his friend. He listened as they came closer and then stopped, a soft thud echoing through the room. Nothing else was said as they both sat there, Technoblade was starting to feel better, breathing into the horses fur, and slowly emerged from his place, looking right into the soft expression of Wilbur who leaned against the wall of the stables interior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you wanna talk about it? No problem if you don't just…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly tried to start up a conversation, cutting himself off midway while trying to not pull Techno in a hug then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said hybrid just sighed, leaning against Carl and staring at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is a reason I hunt down fortresses."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur both looked at their talking partners, be it in different parts of the castle, with slight concern and confusion.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The pillagers are a cruel folk. Cruel enough…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...To kidnap children and use them for their gain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy continued, looking more serious than he ever had.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur's eyes were wide for a moment and sighed, wrapping his wings around himself while Phil did the same, both leaning back into their respective places, far away from each other but speaking the exact same words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Techno blinked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was never completely honest with you as well, Techno. I… Phil did find me at the edge of the kingdom, but… only after he raided a pillager base, the same base that held me captive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stared at him, a revelation coming to his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They wanted to enslave you and sell you for your wings, didn't they?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just as you were held captive, I assume, so was I. My whole family slaughtered, brothers and sister fallen, while I was kept for my gift to be sold away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looked down at the scars on his arms, usually covered by gloves. He didn't want to tell this to a kid, the only other one who knew was his son and only that was by accident. But maybe it would give the kid some closure.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span> Carefully compare the opposing army with your own, so that you may know where strength is superabundant and where it is deficient.</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strength of all of them was high, that they all knew, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Techno leaned against Wilbur, telling him of his time as a weapon under the pillager's hand's, being told the same words that Dream had told him today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tommy leaned against Phil, telling him about the magic potential he had, about him desperately trying to heal his bee with tears in his eyes, only to wake up to Tubbo next to him in the cell, finding out his magic had awakened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their weaknesses showed, but to the right people. To the people that had given them shelter, a place to stay and live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A place to be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this time, Tommy and Techno wanted to believe it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>